Such devices are used for fastening at least one lighting means and/or lighting module, in particular LED module, and contacting to a voltage supply. Said devices are also connected to a lamp.
Devices for LED modules, also referred to as LED light engine, are known from the prior art, which make it possible for the LED module rear side to be pressed onto a heat sink area. This is intended to be performed using a defined force in order to be able to ensure necessary heat dissipation. As a result, the life of the LEDs is influenced. The device has, for example, a lampholder housing with at least one outer ring and one inner ring, which is mounted in the outer ring with a plurality of separate compression springs, screws and washers distributed about the perimeter. Owing to the resilient mounting of the inner ring, the rear side of the LED module is pressed onto a heat sink. The inner ring is intended to be produced from a polymer which is resistant to high temperatures owing to the generation of heat of the LED module.
Furthermore, it is known from the prior art, inter alia also from DE 20 2009 012 000 U1, that the LED module is provided with a plurality of contacting elements and is electrically contacted to individual contacts in the lampholder housing of the device. A further conductor connection is provided from the individual contacts. One disadvantage is that a plurality of conductors are provided from the lampholder housing without being guided in orderly fashion. This is not recommended for electrical reasons owing to a risk of polarity reversal, but also for visual reasons.